Sister Holidays/Gallery
Gallery is currently unfinished... 20090611Resolute.jpg|The Resolute, what the Venator-class Star Destroyers of the Clone Wars look like a___astrid_by_basy_chan-d4qhpbb.png|The original image for Astrid Hoverlon in the Clone Wars Era cover photo Elsa-and-Anna-disney-frozen-35404183-673-872.png|The original image for Elsa Arendelle and Anna Arendelle in the Clone Wars era cover photo Frozen-Concept-Art-of-Arendelle-frozen-34496741-5000-2331.jpg|The first background image for the Sister Holidays cover photo (Arendelle) Heather-large02.png|The original image used for both Heather and Jaina Rhile Jedi_Shadow_CG.jpg|One of the original concept images for the Night Fury KairiKH2.png|The original image for Kairi Hearts NebulaClassSD-EGTW.jpg|A Nebula-class Star Destroyer Sister Holidays Clone Wars Era.jpg|The original Clone Wars Era cover art for Sister Holidays Sith_freighter.png|The original Night Fury vestara_khai_by_elephant883-d4pzf1s.jpg|The original image used for Vestara Khai 13466231_466342493564161_9012124817531322582_n.jpg|The original concept image for Christopher Caster Ahsoka Tano.png|The original art for Ahsoka Tano Anna Arendelle.jpg|Rebellion Era art used for Anna Arendelle Astrid Hoverlon.jpg|Rebellion Era art used for Astrid Hoverlon Christoper Minecast.jpg|The original image used in the Rebellion Era cover art for Christopher Caster (Originally Christopher Minecast) Cierra Skywalker.png|Image used for Cierra Frye in Rebellion Era cover art Elsa Arendelle.jpg|Rebellion Era art for Elsa Arendelle Kairi Hearts.png|Rebellion Era art used for Kairi Hearts Kesh.jpg|The background used in the Rebellion Era cover photo (Kesh) Queen Rivatha.jpg|Rebellion Era art for Rivatha Furai Sister Holidays Rebellion Era.jpg|Rebellion Era cover art for Sister Holidays Star Destroyer.jpg|Imperial-class Star Destroyer (Imperator-class) Vestara Khai.jpg|Rebellion Era art used for Vestara Khai Virtcast Symbol.jpg|The symbol of the Virtcast in the Rebellion Era Ardia.jpg|Original image used for New Jedi Order Era cover photo (Ardia) Ethel.png|Original concept for Lara Pendoberg Felix Calnore.png|Original Concept for Felix Calnore's VirtuGauntlet-class Starfighter Furious Destroyer 1.png|Image used for the Furious Destroyer Jaden Korr.png|The Far Wanderer Jane Lante.jpg|Original art for Jane Lante's Pinook-class Starfighter Lara Pendoberg.jpg|Original art for Lara Pendoberg's B-Wing Starfighter Lisbeth's_ALO_Avatar_Full_Body.png|Concept art of Rika Tarlo's armour in the Sleep New Night Fury.jpg|The first version of the Night Fury under the reign of the Sleeping Knights New Virtcast Logo.png|The symbol of the Virtcast after the Rebellion Era Night Fury.jpg|The Night Fury with the Virtcast logo Phantom Of The Night.png|The Phantom Of The Night Raelin sprite.png|The original concept for Jane Lante Rika Tarlo.png|Original art for Rika Tarlo's T-70 X-Wing Rivatha 2.jpg|Original art for Sonia Borne, also art for Rivatha Furai Sally Skywalker.jpg|Original art for Sally Skywalker's Z-95 Headhunter Sister Knights New Jedi Order Era.jpg|New Jedi Order Era cover art for Sister Knights Sleeping Knights Logo.jpg|The symbol of the Sleeping Knights Stella Lightsabre Design.jpg|Original concept for Stella Khai DC-15S.jpg|The DC-15S used by Sonia Borne DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol.jpg|DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol used by Jaden Korr BRS Anime.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter anime concept of Stella Khai BRS Early.jpg|Another concept image for Stella Khai BRS Original.jpg|Yet another concept image for Stella Khai Rock Cannon (OVA).JPG|Black★Rock Shooter's Rock★Cannon; what Stella Khai's Rock Blaster is based off Cierra.jpg|Another image of Cierra Frye Elsa.jpg|Elsa Arendelle, also part-concept for Jane Lante Jaden.jpg|Jaden Korr Lie Ren.jpg|Lie Ren, original concept of Lachie Ren Lachie Ren.jpg|Lachie Ren as a Sith Ren in Mistral.jpg|Lachie Ren prior to the New Jedi Order ce23fe54a82e1b5e0d24899ed1bb59db--op-art-optical-illusions.jpg|Lachie Ren's logo Rika.png|Rika Tarlo SAO01.Lisbeth.png|Rika Tarlo, again Raelin 1.jpg|Jane Lante concept (Raelin - Sakura Fantasy) Raelin 2.png|Jane Lante concept 2 Raelin 3.png|Jane Lante concept 3 1024px-Lockheed_Martin_F-22A_Raptor_JSOH.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor used on Gaalia AH-64D_Apache_Longbow.jpg|AH-64D Apache Longbow used on Gaalia Air Force One Concept.jpg|Concept on Air Force One on Gaalia Concept Air Force Base 1.jpg|Gaalian Air Base Concept Air Force Base 2.jpg|Gaalian Airbase Concept Command Cruiser (V-99 Command-class Cruiser.jpg|V-99 Command-class Capital Cruiser Concept Star Destroyer (Dawn-class Star Destroyer) 890 JUMP - Star Citizen.jpg|Original concpet of Arendelleian Dawn-class Star Destroyer RAAF_Super_Hornet_Amberley.jpg|Super Hornet used by the RAAF Rivatha 1.jpg|Rivatha Furai/original concept of Sonia Borne Rivatha 2.jpg|Rivatha Furai/Sonia Borne concept Rivatha 3.png|Rivatha Furai/Sonia Borne concept